Stepney
This is Number 55. Stepney is a Yellow Bluebell Tank Engine. He is Named after a District in England Previously Stepney, England and was first seen Pulling a fossil car. 'Bio:' Stepney is a Bluebell Engine That Sometimes Visits Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. 'Appearances:' * [[Season 1|'Season 1']]: Stepney's Problem,Thomas' 4th of July (does not speak), * [[Season 2|'Season 2']]:' * [[Season 3|'Season 3]]: George the Steamroller (does not speak) and Cranky's Delivery (cameo) * [[Season 5|'Season 5']]: Stepney's Perfect Day * [[Season 6|'Season 6']]:' * [[Season 7|'Season 7]]: Molly's Folly and Terence's Train * [[Season 8|'Season 8']]: Fire at the Sheds * [[Season 9|'Season 9']]: The Kipper Caper * [[Season 10|'Season 10']]: Coal Crisis (cameo) and Paranoid Paxton * [[Season 11|'Season 11']]: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline, The Great Western Way (cameo), Just Duck's Luck (cameo), Wooden Brakes (cameo) and BoCo and the Cocoa * [[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Stafford's Electric Slide, Gordon's Last Hurrah, Percy Gets a Promotion (cameo), If The Dome Fits (cameo), The Mystery Train (cameo) and Vicarstown Takedown * [[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Sideplates and Skirmishes * [[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Freddie at the Ready (cameo) and Hatt Trick (cameo) * [[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Roundhouse Roulette (cameo) Specials: * [[Thomas and the Storm|'Thomas and the Storm']]' (''does not speak)' * [[Lady the Lost Engine|'Lady the Lost Engine']]'.' '''Models:' * [[Stepney with The Museum Cars|'Stepney with The Museum Cars']] Gallery: Stepney's Problem.jpg Stepney.jpg Stepney's Perfect Day.png Stepney Season 13.png Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline.jpg IMG 7013-1-.PNG IMG 7023-1-.PNG IMG 7015-1-.PNG IMG 7010-1-.PNG IMG 7017-1-.PNG IMG 7014-1-.PNG IMG 7018-1-.PNG IMG 7021-1-.PNG IMG 7020-1-.PNG Category:Characters Category:Yellow Engines Category:Other Railway Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Stepney's Branch Line Category:Mainland Engines Category:Visiting engines Category:Real Engines Category:1996 Category:Male Engines Category:2003 Category:Males Category:No 55 Category:Bluebell Railway Category:6 Wheels Category:Season 1 Category:0-6-0 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:TOR Category:Standard Gauge Category:Vehicles Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Introduced in 1996 Category:Introduced in 2003 Category:Retired in 2005 Category:2010 Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:1996-2002 Category:2003-2005 Category:Retired in 2011 Category:2010-2011 Category:Retired Items Category:Visitors Category:British Railways Category:1995 Category:1912 Category:1962 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:Retired in 2001 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2011 Category:Gold Category:Gold Engines Category:New in 1996 Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:Faceless Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:Male Characters Category:1996 Debuts Category:Season 4 Debuts Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:No Face Category:Sold in Packs Category:1996 Items Category:Yellow Characters Category:Yellow Wheels Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Faceless Engines Category:1996 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:Introduced Category:Engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 55 Category:DVD Packs Category:Keekre24 Category:Merchandise Category:Steam engines Category:Magnets Category:TV Series Category:Yellow Vehicles Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Items Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Prototypes Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Yellow Category:Yellow Items Category:Yellow Faceless Characters Category:Scrapped Engines Category:Male Tank Engines Category:Yellow Tank Engines Category:Yellow 1996 Category:Circle Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:United Kingdom Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Yellow Characters with Faces Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Yellow TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:Scrapped Characters Category:1996 Engines Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Characters who Appeared in both Railway Series and Television Series Category:TV Series Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:NWR Category:BBR Category:On Rail Category:BR Category:Number 55 Category:No LV Category:TVS Circle Faces Category:Items with Faces Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Category:TVS On Rail Category:Toy Characters Category:RWS Characters Category:TAF Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Characters Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Faced Characters Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks